Sentōki: son of splinter
by NightStorm The Awesome
Summary: a mysterious person enters the turtle's lives...


Sentōki: THE FIFTH TURTLE

_**Chapter 1**_

[No POV]

Katana Blades spun like helicopter rotors….a Bo staff gyrated with speed and expert precision ….a pair of Sais were thrown with deadly accuracy….. Nun chucks took down foot robots one by one…..

The shredder growled angrily as four teenage mutant ninja turtles, (roll credits), took down battalions of his highly upgraded ninjas robots. Seeing a flaw in the youngest turtle's tactic, shredder concentrated his attack on him.

[MIKEY'S POV]

Mikey was surrounded. "OH CRUD" he cursed…. Looking around, he saw his brothers slowly get beaten down…THUMP! A dart hit him on the neck and all of a sudden, Mikey was down. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he was pretty sure that he saw a dark figure destroy all of the soldiers surrounding him and then launch a smoke bomb to enable their escape. His eyes shut…

[NO POV]

Shredder, seeing his beaten squads of ninjas, suddenly ordered a retreat, vowing under his breath that he will get them soon…

[LEO'S POV]

Yes, we've done it. Captain Ryan (the main character in what raphe called 'a nerdy sci-fi show', SPACE HEROES) would be very proud. He thought to himself… who threw down that smoke bomb though? He had never seen that colour of bomb before.

Before he could work out what happened, there came a shout from Donnie, "LEO, come here quick. Raph's hurt".

"Oh god… raph…what happened." Leo cried. A reply came from Donnie. "The mark makes it look as if shredder got him with his claws. Also his plastron has a hairline crack in it, as if he was hit by something heavy."

[DONNIE' POV]

Raph was unconscious. I found some bandages from a pouch on my obi (belt) and did first aid.

"AW FUCK DONNIE, DON'T TIGHTEN IT THAT HARD. THIS IS AN INJURED LEG WERE TALKING ABOUT, NOT A CORSET. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BEAUTY YOU KNOW!" raph roared, suddenly waking up in pain.

"SHUT UP RAPH." I replied

[NO POV]

Leo, pacing around the rooftop, gasped as he saw Mikey unconscious, with a dart on his neck. He frantically searched to see what kind of dart it was. He exhaled in relief…it was only a sleeper.

Leo picked up the now deep sleeping turtle, who snuggled up to him for the warmth and comfort, into his arms, and carried him home, smiling at his little brother. Donnie carried raph on his shoulders, like a human crutch.

…

As they reached the lair, Donnie called master splinter to them. As he saw what happened, the rat master ran quickly at brought back Donnie's emergency medical kit while Donnie quickly took an x ray. "oh my god, he has a punctured lung" Donnie and Leo had to act fast. They carried raph as fast, but as careful, as they could to an operating bed. Raph flinched as splinter gradually removed his bandages, revealing a deep gash on the back of his lower right leg. "Sorry raph, but this is going to hurt a bit" Donnie whispered to raph as he wiped the wound with a pad soaked in antiseptic. "OUCH DONNIE, WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted raph as Leo tried to restrain him. Splinter prepared a sterilised needle with string to stitch the open wound… After the stitch, they had to operate on his punctured lung. "Good night raph" whispered Leo as he put him under anaesthetic…

…12 hours later…

After raph's treatment, splinter and Leo headed to where Mikey was sleeping while Donnie went to his lab for something. They woke Mikey up and calmed him down… …''and then I saw someone destroy the footbots. That's when I blacked out. Man, I knew batman was real" Mikey described what happened to him at the fight. Leo looked at his master in concern. "sensei, do you think that this is a friend or an enemy?" master splinter replied, "no idea my son. There is a possibility that he is on our side."

…

[APRIL'S POV]

I entered the lair. My first sight was Leo singing a lullaby to the sleeping Mikey as he had woken with a nightmare…I smiled to see the fearless leader suddenly transform into the caring brother. I walked away to the training room to see splinter practicing his boo staff kata. In admiration, I stared as splinter beat the bloody life out of a training dummy with a six foot staff… I strolled into Donnie's lair to see him trying to fuse the T-POD to the TCN (TPHONE CENTRAL NETWORK) to upgrade them automatically. A loose wire made contact with his shell and he banged his head into the box he was working on. "AW, GODDAMNIT!" he shouted in frustration… "Well hello genius, what are you working on" I whispered into his ear as Donnie jumped in fright. His cheeks burned in a dark crimson as he whispered feebly, "hello April, I was just trying to upgrade the t phones." "Where's raph?" I questioned… a dull answer came," he's in the infirmary. Shredder got him in the leg with his claws."… "Let me go see him" I exclaimed as I sprinted to the infirmary… I sat with him until his ECG suddenly flat lined… "EVERYBODY, COME QUICKLY. DONNIE, COME HERE, RAPHS HAVING A CARDIAC ARREST!" I screamed. Donnie was there in a flash and rapidly readied this defillibrator. "CLEAR!" Donnie shouted, as he tried to restart raph's heart with it. He succeeded.

Leo and Donnie took another x ray, all was fine. "Donatello, what happened to Raphael?" splinter asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry master, nothing's wrong. Raph's oxygen had run out while we were operating. Its fine now" Donnie explained to the master.

[NO POV]

The next night…

Leo jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had a special 'meeting' to attend to. He reached their special place to see no one other than karai standing there.

[KARAI'S POV]

"You're late," I teased, and then initiated the attack. This was a one-to-one fight, no foot robot 'scum' attacking Leo. I felt myself blush with excitement under my mask as leo's muscles rippled whenever he fought, throwing down slash after slash with precision, so that I could only barely dodge it. Leo swept my legs, throwing me onto the floor of the old factory they were in. he kneeled on top of me, sword on my throat. I was under his mercy

That did it… I suddenly took off my mask, moved the sword out of the way, and crushed my lips against his. Leo's eyes widened with surprise, but soon he got used to it and kissed me back

[LEO'S POV]

THIS IS AMAZING! So this is what it feels to kiss. It's actually quite nice. WAIT… KARAI'S KISSING ME… KARAI'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME. I mean I had a crush on her for AGES. I had fantasised about doing this with here since my crush started, but IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING… karai wrapped her hands around my neck, stopped to breathe and whispered my name between each breath. Instinctively, I felt myself pick her up and slam us into the wall. We sat on the floor for a while, kissing. After a few minutes, she stopped and ran her hands down my plastron, making me go mad with lust… and then she stopped. I frowned, as I desperately wanted to kiss her again. She said to me, "same place and same time on Friday," put on her mask and was just about to jump off the rooftop when I grabbed her hand and asked her, "karai, I mean miwa, will you ever join our side?". "Maybe someday," she replied, and took off.

Crap, I didn't notice how late it was. The guys are going to kill me…

When I got back, master splinter questioned my whereabouts. I lied to him, saying that I was on patrol and there was quite a few incidents. He seemed to buy it.

[DONNIE'S POV]

The next night…

I was working on the shell raiser, when a familiar tone on my T PHONE rang. I looked at the text that April, my sweet princess, had just sent me…

HELP ME DONNIE. IM ON WEST BROADWAY. KRAANG ATTACKING ME COME QUICK!...

"Oh…my…god. GUYS!" I shouted in terror. "We need to go to the west Broadway. April's being attacked by the kraang."… We ran to the shell raiser and took off. I activated the afterburners that I had installed onto the shell-raiser and put my foot down… when we reached there, she was stood by the edge of the roof, with 7 kraang bots circling her. We stealthily took them down and I ran to my princess' aid… "Are you ok," I ask, as I feel my face blush. "I'm fine" she replied, "Although I scraped my leg on a nail. I asked her to show me the wound, to which she did. I dressed it and told her, "On your way to your apartment, make sure that you're walking in places with at least 5 people, just to be safe. Avoid dark alleys." She replied to me, "that will take a while with this leg." I got a text from raph…

I HEARD U TALKING WITH HER… TAKE HER HOME… WE'LL TAKE THE SHELLRAISER – RAPH P.S. U CAN THANK ME LATER

I smiled as I asked April nervously, "shall I take you home?" She questioned me, "Are you sure?" To which I replied, "Yes."

Minutes later, I was carrying my princess back to her apartment 'bridal style' **(no pun intended)**.as I felt her face lean against my plastron, my body shivered with excitement.

When I reached her apartment balcony, I asked her again, "are you ok?"

She responded, "Yes Donnie. Thanks for the help" and… kissed me on the cheek. My heart stopped. Her warm lips on my cheek made me crave more, but, I mustn't lose control… I gave her a smile, which, I'm sure, looked stupid. But I didn't care. When I reached the roof, my head was still trying to process what had just happened…APRIL KISSED ME… MY SWEET PRINCESS JUST KISSED ME... IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR **SO** LONG, AND IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED.

When I reached the lair, I called Leo, who I knew was in a similar situation, and explained what had happened. I was waiting for the teasing and laughter but it never came.

[LEO'S POV]

When I heard what happened, replied, "congratulations Donnie, you're nearly there." I also let him into my little secret. "By the way you know that night I said I was on patrol…you know two nights ago?" he nodded… "I was actually with karai. First we were fighting, then I defeated her, and the she kissed me on the lips…FOR 5 MINUTES!"

At the sound of this, Donnie lost his mind… all he said was, "kiss…lips…5…minutes." I slapped Donnie to bring him back to his senses and told him, "Let's go back. Mikey's made pizza."

…

[NO POV]

The next night…

The 4 brothers faced splinter and his army, getting ready for a fight… they charged…swords clashed, nun chucks flailed, Bo staffs gyrated, and Sais spun. "BOOYAKASHA" Mikey shouted as he kicked a foot robot in the face. Breaking the robot's face clean off... They took down the enemy robots, one by one, until they faced the shredder himself. They each individually attacked. But they were all beaten unconscious. Finally, it was only between Leo and the shredder. Leo swung again and again, but it was no use. The shredder kicked him into a pipe and threw a shuriken at him. Leo closed his eyes, accepting death. But it never came. Instead, he heard a "THUD". Leo opened his eyes again to find that a mysterious person, in a ninja attire had taken the wound for him and was bleeding heavily. Leo stood up again and carefully examined this figure. He looked exactly like the person that Mikey had described. Shredder charged, but Leo, now motivated by this sacrifice, used his immense strength to kick the shredder off the roof and he went crashing down into the street below.

[LEO'S POV]

I ran over to Donnie and woke him up. I explained to him what had happened and told him to go apply first aid on the mysterious person while he woke the others… after this, they all hurried to the lair…

…

[NINJA'S POV]

I opened my eyes to see the silly orange haired one, possibly called Michelangelo, or 'Mikey', staring at me. He suddenly, called his brothers and the master, who was, for some reason, a giant rat. They introduced themselves to me… their leader being Leonardo, who I secretly look up to for his bravery. Donatello, whom I admire for his knowledge. Raphael, whom I think is not as hard as he looks and finally Hamato Yoshi, who has the same name as my father, but it cannot be… I asked them, "are you extra-terrestrial beings or some mutation?"

The rat replied, "Well that is a long story… let us explain it to you"… the one called Michelangelo shouted, "ORIGIN STORY TIME, YEAH"…

… "And that's how we became turtles and a rat, dude. Now it's your turn."

"My name is hamato Sentōki. I was the son of a ninjitsu master called hamato Yoshi. When I was a young baby, oraku saki, or as you know him as the shredder, killed my parents, kidnapped me and my sister miwa, or as you know her, karai and made us believe that he was our single father. He taught us ninjitsu, but I also learned bushido, karate and kung Fu. Very recently, my sister told me that shredder was not our father, but that he was killed in a fire a long time ago, caused by the shredder. One day, I rebelled against the shredder and escaped his stronghold… this was when I helped your brother in that battle. That is my story"

The master cried out in shock, "Sentōki… is that you…oh my son… I thought I had lost you…but, you are alive"

Is he…no…he cannot be…

"Father...is that you?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes my son… it is me." Came a reply from the old rat

My heart skipped a beat… he was still alive but how...

"I thought that you died in the fire." I said

"I didn't" the excited rat exclaimed.

The rat called his sons and explained to them, "Sons, you know the son I was talking about, Sentōki. Well this is him."

Michelangelo shouted, "I HAVE AN ONOTHER BROTHER? This…is…AWESOME!" and hugged me while the other turtles smiled at me… finally, I have found my father…

…

[KARAI'S POV]

"Oh, where are you dear brother?"


End file.
